The present invention relates generally to roofing, and particularly relates to a system for installing tile roofing.
Tile roofing has been around for thousands of years continues to be the most common roofing material used throughout the world. Since tile installations predate the introduction of plywood by centuries, it is noteworthy that, except in America where tile is a relative newcomer, most tile roofs are installed on open spaced sheathing. Most commonly, the tiles are attached to 2xe2x80x3xc3x972xe2x80x3 battens that are spaced in accordance with the size of the tile. In some cases a draped underlayment or sarking system may be installed over the rafters prior to batten installation but often times the tiles themselves are that stand-alone roof system.
This method of installation has worked well for hundreds of years due to the fact that the roofs are installed in such a manner that the water is prevented from entering through the tile assembly. By sealing all hips, ridges, and walls with proper flashing materials and directing water off the roof, tile roofs provide trouble free service for decades.
Since most of the roofs in America are installed over solid roof sheathing, tile installations have been modified to suit the culture. While tile roofs installed over solid decking can be made to work, this application creates a number of problems that do not occur with tile roofs over spaced sheathing. One method of tile application that works well over solid roof decks and provides the advantages of old world installations is the counterbatten system.
Counterbatten systems are created by installing wood strips in vertical direction up the roof on 16 or 24 inches on center and then fastening the horizontal or anchor battens directly through these vertical battens. The size of these batten strips will vary according to spacing and load factors but the minimum dimensions are typically xe2x85x9c inch thick for the vertical strips and nominal 1 by 3 inch for the horizontals. Nominal 1 by 2 inch battens are usually avoided for these applications and should never by used if the vertical strips are spaced greater than 16 inches on center.
Counterbatten or strapping systems provide an effective, long lasting method of roof tile installation. Elevating the anchor battens and tiles above the roof surface optimizes most aspects of the tile roof installation. Any concern about wind-driven rain is diminished because any water beneath the tile can course off the roof without encountering resistance from battens or tile. By preventing water ponding, all components of the system can be expected to last longer and perform better. Nail penetrations are minimized and those nails that do not penetrate the underlayment are less likely to ever by exposed to water since they only penetrate the vertical strips that run parallel to water flow.
This method has long been the standard for low slope installations and tile installations in regions subject to severe winter weather but provide significant advantage to tile installations universally.
The air space between the roof deck and the installed tile forms a highly effective thermal barrier that ventilates and cools in hot climates and helps prevent ice dams in cold regions. The strapping system optimizes this effect in both cases. In recent thermal studies performed by the Florida Department of Energy, it was shown that a typical tile roof installation reduces ceiling level heat flux by 38% compared to the same roof with a black asphalt shingle. With the counterbatten system that figure jumps to 48% reduction.
In cold weather regions, a major cause of ice damming is the heat lost through the roof that melts snow on the surface that runs down and freezes when it reaches the eaves. With the counterbatten system under the tile roof, even if attic ventilation is ineffective, the air space beneath the tile is usually sufficient to dissipate the heat before it is able to melt the snow.
Attention should be paid to flashing and edge treatments since the thickness of the vertical batten must be considered to maintain an even plane and proper flow pattern. Additional nailer boards and edge metals will usually be required at rake edges. For full details on counterbatten installations, please refer to the WSRCA/NTRMA Design Criteria Manual for Cold and Snow Regions.
Although such counterbatten systems include advantages, disadvantages still exist, and there is always room for improvement.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing an improved batten system which includes an improved installation technique as well as improved operating characteristics due to the provision of a preassembled batten assembly.
Generally described, the present invention provides an elevated batten assembly for use atop a roof supporting surface and for supporting tiles above the roof supporting surface, the elevated batten assembly comprising an elongate horizontal batten strip having an underside for generally facing the roof supporting surface, and a plurality of support pads spaced apart and attached to the underside of the batten strip, the support pads configured to be located between the batten strip and the supporting roof surface, and also configured to contact the roof supporting surface and to support the batten strip above the roof supporting surface.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved roofing system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved roofing system which is easy to install.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved roofing system which is easy to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved roofing system which is reliable in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved roofing system which is easy to transport prior to installation.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.